


In My Heart

by fxvixen



Series: how life spans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disgustingly fluffy, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Hearts, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, New Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/pseuds/fxvixen
Summary: “I thought Iwa-chan was too cool to be embarrassed!” The asshole actually makes a cute happy noise, and then wraps his arms around Iwaizumi, blankets and all. “I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to share this side of yourself with me.”Iwaizumi grumbles into the blanket, “I didn’t really decide to share it with you, things just happen to me.”





	

The last couple weeks of Iwaizumi’s life have really been something. 

Two weeks ago, on a Saturday morning, he and Oikawa got together. Technically they’d both gotten stupid drunk and groped all over each other on the way home, but by the time they got there they were sober enough to realize they weren’t sober enough to have a hook-up. They’d cuddled together in Iwaizumi’s bed though, and promised each other that they would still want to do it in the morning. 

And they did. When they woke up, they’d shared their feelings and anxieties and finally they’d shared soft kisses, unlike the previous night when they’d tried to suck each other’s faces off. 

Since then, it’s been happy and cozy in their apartment, with Oikawa joining Iwaizumi in his bed and on the couch and in the shower. Not that Iwaizumi minds it, because honestly if he’s anything it’s thrilled. When in the past Oikawa had been the bane of his existence because he was always  _ right there _ , it’s now convenient for the exact same reasons. It’s nice that Oikawa is so clingy, because Iwaizumi isn’t what you’d call the greatest at showing his affection so when Oikawa says gooey things, he can just agree. When Oikawa hangs all over him, he doesn’t have to try to muster up the courage to do it himself. 

It’s also handy. For when they want to get handsy. 

Currently, Oikawa’s out of the apartment seeing a friend from the volleyball team, and Iwaizumi is putting the finishing touches on his homework. It’s with relief that Iwaizumi writes his name at the top of the page, knowing that the professor likes to collect them sometimes to check if they’re actually, you know,  _ doing _ the assignments. 

As the pen slides into the form of his name, though, Iwaizumi is caught in the crispness of the motions and the smooth, reflexive feel of having written it time and time again. Caught in the thought, he wanders into the neighboring thought of what it feels like to write the name of someone else. 

Without planning to, Iwaizumi’s hand slips into carefully tracing out Oikawa’s name just under his own. He takes the care to make it just as crisp and nice, but without the years of repetition it’s a little off balance. Iwaizumi stares at it blankly. 

It’s only for the barest hint of a second that the thought drifts across his mind, but his hand is already following through. 

Iwaizumi carefully traces a heart around both of their names. It’s a little offset, with the left half plumper than the right, but it’s altogether a pretty good heart. 

He stares at it. 

And then he actually  _ looks _ at it. 

Iwaizumi blushes furiously and huffs out a laugh at himself, still staring at it as if he’s not quite sure how the heart appeared there. The huff turns into little snickers after a moment because hearts around their names is such an Oikawa Thing. If anyone was going to be doing it, it should be him, and yet here Iwaizumi is, looking at what he himself has just drawn, deliberately or not. 

“Iwa-chan~~”

Iwaizumi flinches so hard he almost rips the paper in half. He turns around quickly to see Oikawa looking at him oddly, so he deflects. “What the hell? When did you get home? You scared the shit out of me.”

Oikawa’s face curls into a smile as he approaches. “Iwa-chan, you’re getting old so soon! You didn’t even hear me come in? You’d think you’d be waiting anxiously at the door each day for your beautiful boyfriend to grace you with his presence once again.”

Iwaizumi  _ had _ been tempted to wait by the door. In the short time since they’ve gotten together, his nerves have been constantly running at full speed whenever Oikawa is out of sight, wondering if they’re actually together now or if it’s a dream or if something is going to change Oikawa’s mind. All the excitement from learning they feel the same has just turned into nervous energy. 

Energy he decided to channel towards his homework instead of waiting by the door like a sap.

“Yeah, right. I’ve actual important things to do.” Iwaizumi turns around and plans to turn the page of his notebook, but Oikawa reaches him and flops all over his shoulders. He restricts the movements of his arms and while Iwaizumi could just force Oikawa out of the way, he doesn’t really want to. 

Okay, so maybe instead of it just being convenient, Iwaizumi actually enjoys when Oikawa hangs all over him and, yeah, maybe he’s allowed to admit it now that they’re dating. But he’s not going to. 

“Get off, Shittykawa.” As Iwaizumi fakes shrugging him off, he tries to surreptitiously cover up the corner of the page at the very least. 

But maybe if he hadn’t moved at all, everything would have been fine. 

Oikawa lets out a loud screech directly in Iwaizumi’s ear. 

“ _ What is that??? _ ” 

Now Iwaizumi definitely wants to toss Oikawa off of him. He does so as gently as possible while standing up and snatching the notebook to his chest. Iwaizumi whirls and sees his own wide eyes reflected in Oikawa’s. 

“Uhm.”

“What! Is! That!” Oikawa points with his finger viciously at the notebook Iwaizumi wishes he could burn with his thoughts alone. “Was that! Was that?” 

Oikawa looks about as shocked as Iwaizumi feels and if you had asked him beforehand, this was not the kind of reaction Iwaizumi’d have thought he would have to this situation. Then again, if Iwaizumi had been asked the question of what would happen in this situation, he would have done everything in his power to make sure it  _ didn’t  _ happen. 

Even though it’s pointless, Iwaizumi tries to dodge. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s not anything.” 

“You! There was! In your notebook-” Oikawa doesn’t seem to have heard him; he just appears to be processing the situation. “There was a-”

Iwaizumi tries futilely to stop the process in its tracks. “Nothing!” 

“A  _ heart! _ ” At this statement, it seems to really strike home with Oikawa what he just saw because his entire face lights up. The corners of his eyes crinkle and his stupid perfect teeth almost blind Iwaizumi, he’s grinning so wide. 

“ _ No _ . It wasn’t!” Iwaizumi hisses, backing up towards their counter, trying to think where they stashed the lighter. 

Oikawa steps forward with him, grin only seeming to get wider. He reaches toward Iwaizumi and the notebook. “I want to see~ I want to see Iwa-chan being cute!” 

Iwaizumi’s butt hits the sink. “No way, asshole.”

“Give it to me!” Oikawa lunges at him and Iwaizumi jumps to the side. He curses as one of Oikawa’s freakishly long arms catches him across the waist, and he shoves it away, sprinting from the room.

“Iwa-chaan!!!” 

Iwaizumi can hear his pout, but now isn’t the time to ogle Oikawa’s lips. This is a matter of a dignity that he is desperate to save; no amount of attractive boyfriend, and granted there’s a lot of it, is going to stop him. 

Reaching the living room, Iwaizumi circles around the couch so it’s between he and Oikawa. Taking a look at the situation, Iwaizumi watches the realization that it’s not going to be easy to catch him cross Oikawa’s face. 

Oikawa changes tactics. 

“Iwaaaa-chaaan,” he whines long and high pitched. He drops onto his elbows on the back of the couch and pushes out his bottom lip, now forcing Iwaizumi to look at his pout. The knowledge that he is now allowed to kiss that lip silly is almost his downfall. 

But he prevails. 

Iwaizumi pulls the notebook out from his chest and quickly scrambles to get a grip on the page. Oikawa straightens a little. 

“What are you doing?”

There’s no time to answer. Frantically, Iwaizumi grabs the corner of the paper and tries to judge how he can rip it off without completely ripping apart his assignment. 

“Iwa  _ no _ ! Don’t! I want–” Oikawa breaks off in favor of trying to sprint around the couch to stop him. Iwaizumi rips the corner off and throws the notebook at Oikawa for good measure. Oikawa squawks and bats the notebook to the floor. 

Iwaizumi runs around the couch away from Oikawa, and into his bedroom, trying to get the door shut but he’s not quite quick enough. 

“Nooo, Iwa-chaaan.” Oikawa shoves against the door as hard as he can and manages to wedge an arm in between it and the frame. “I want to see it! I want to see Iwa-chan being all cute. Pleeease?” 

“ _ God _ , you’re infuriating.” His face is hot and the embarrassment is rising, but Iwaizumi doesn’t want to smash Oikawa’s arm just to save face. “Just drop it, already.” Iwaizumi shoves on the door as a bluff to see if he’ll take his arm out if there’s the threat of pain. 

It’s Oikawa so of course he doesn’t, but it’s not as if Iwaizumi actually expected him to. He just winces before pushing again.

“Iiiiwa-chan. Iwa-chan, please let me see?” Oikawa’s voice sounds sad, like he feels hurt and betrayed. It’s even smaller when he next speaks. “Please, Hajime?”

Despite the fact that Iwaizumi  _ knows _ Oikawa, that he’s grown up with him and seen every single act he can put on, still he hesitates. He loosens his hold on the door for the barest hint of a moment, but it’s all Oikawa needs. 

Iwaizumi is shoved back by the last ditch push Oikawa had put on the door, the push he’d known would work. Then suddenly Oikawa is Right. There. and he’s grinning like he knew it was only a matter of time before he caught him. 

Iwaizumi panics. There’s no way Oikawa can see this. He’s already never going to hear the end of it; there can be no evidence. 

Looking Oikawa in the eye, Iwaizumi hastily shoves the small scrap of paper in his mouth. 

Oikawa stops in his tracks, grin fading and eyes widening in shock once more. For a moment Iwaizumi feels bad as Oikawa’s face shifts into confusion, and honestly it’s not that far off from how he himself feels. The action was instinct, a last desperate act to make sure Oikawa never had a good look or the proof of what he saw. 

Iwaizumi wets the paper in his mouth and forces himself to swallow, wincing at the feeling of it down his throat and wondering for a second if there’s still any way to get paper cuts from that. 

Without warning, Oikawa bursts out laughing. He bends over and clutches at himself, trying to gasp in breaths because his laughing is so violent. 

Whatever blood wasn’t in Iwaizumi’s face rushes there and he might start sweating soon, he feels so hot. This humiliation may be as bad as Oikawa seeing the heart, because he… he just shoved the paper in his  _ mouth _ . In what world was that a good idea???? 

Oikawa cackles for several long moments while Iwaizumi stares at him, wishing that the world would put him out of his misery. He didn’t even write it on purpose! It just… happened. 

Iwaizumi briefly entertains the thought of cutting off his hand so something like this never happens again. It’s too absurd, though, because what if the next part of his body to betray him is his foot? Then he’ll be out an hand  _ and _ a foot. 

When there doesn’t seem to be an end to the laughing in sight, Iwaizumi takes advantage of the bed and buries himself under the covers, making sure that he pulls the blankets tight around himself. It muffles the sounds of the laughs a little and gets Oikawa out of his line of sight enough that he can feel a little less mortified about the whole thing. 

He lets out a grunt when Oikawa’s weight lands on top of him, laughing trickling down to giggles. 

“Iwa-chan~ Come out from under the blankets!” Oikawa prods at him through the blanket. 

“Fuck off.” Iwaizumi pulls the blankets tighter in case he tries to pull them off. Oikawa prods at his side and Iwaizumi bucks in a feeble attempt to get him off. 

“Why are you hiding?” Oikawa sounds genuinely confused about it, but Iwaizumi can tell he’s still partially laughing at him, so he refuses to budge. 

He’ll give him something to work with, though. “I’m fucking embarrassed, why do you  _ think _ I’m hiding?”

“I thought Iwa-chan was too cool to be embarrassed!” The asshole actually makes a cute happy noise, and then wraps his arms around Iwaizumi, blankets and all. “I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to share this side of yourself with me.” 

Iwaizumi grumbles into the blanket, “I didn’t really decide to share it with you, things just happen to me.”

“What?” He feels Oikawa shift closer to his mouth to try to decipher what he’s saying.

“Nothing. Go away. Let me die in peace.” It’s starting to get warm under the blankets and having Oikawa on top of him isn’t helping. 

Oikawa giggles. “And you say  _ I’m _ the dramatic one.” He flops sideways off of Iwaizumi next to him on the bed. 

“I said, ‘go away.’” It’s getting disgustingly warm, but Iwaizumi doesn’t want to look at Oikawa right now, pretty as the view might be. 

“Don’t you want to cuddle with me Iwa-chan?” God, that whining voice should not be as endearing as it is. It should grate on his nerves but it just makes Iwaizumi want to pounce on  him. 

No, he must stand firm. 

“Are your ears working? I said, ‘ _ go away _ .’” It’s now suffocatingly warm and Iwaizumi is going to have to get some air in here soon or he might freak. 

“No!” Oikawa barks it. It’s not a whine. 

Iwaizumi hesitates a moment before pulling the blankets down just enough to peek his eyes over the edge to see if Oikawa is actually upset. Instantly cool air hits him, but he forgets to notice when he sees Oikawa’s eyes blazing back at him with.

“What?” Iwaizumi’s voice is still muffled by the blanket, though his eyes are above it. 

Oikawa pouts. “I don’t want you to tell me to go away.” 

His voice comes across petulant and childish, but Iwaizumi can see the uncertainty and fear fueling the fire in his eyes. 

After a moment of silence, “Fine.” Then Iwaizumi flips over and faces the other way, eyes still the only thing above the edge of the blanket. 

There’s a long silence. 

“Iwa-chan?”

He groans. Oikawa sounds hesitant now that Iwaizumi’s turned away, like he thinks it’s a fight or some shit. Seriously, one day Iwaizumi is gonna beat some self-confidence into him. 

He flips back over to face Oikawa again and pulls the blanket down so his whole face is exposed now. Iwiazumi uses this fact to glare at him. “Stop.”

“What?” He sounds soft, but genuinely confused. 

“Stop. We’re not having a fight. This isn’t a fight. I’m embarrassed and I need some space to get over it, so stop freaking out. If I’m mad at anyone, it’s myself so just,” Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, “just stop, okay? You’re fine.” 

Oikawa looks a little surprised, which is just stupid. He shouldn’t be surprised that Iwaizumi can read him this well, he  _ shouldn’t _ . They may have only just gotten together, but Iwaizumi’s been in love with him for years, he’s been watching him for years and there’s just about nothing that he can’t figure out.  _ Especially _ when it’s to do with Oikawa’s fears and anxieties. 

“Oh… okay.” Oikawa hesitates, clearly not wanting to go anywhere when he felt like they were just having their first fight as a couple, but also wanting to give Iwaizumi the space he was asking for. “I’ll… I’ll just–” 

Iwaizumi sighs, then throws the blankets off and sits up to rub at his forehead. “Stay. Stay, just- please be quiet for a minute.”

Oikawa doesn’t respond, so Iwaizumi looks at him. Oikawa mimes zipping his lips and smiles broadly, if a little strained. 

Iwaizumi falls back onto his back and heaves a sigh, closing his eyes. He can feel Oikawa watching him, probably still thinking too much. 

“Stop.” 

“I’m not doing anything!” The bed bounces as Oikawa moves closer to him. 

“You’re thinking too hard. It’s giving me a headache.” Iwaizumi’s mouth curls at the return to regular banter. 

“Mean, Iwa-chan.” It’s said delicately. 

Iwaizumi sighs again. Then he opens his eyes and looks to the side at Oikawa for a moment before speaking. “Why did I fall in love with such a frustrating person? Why is this my life?” 

Oikawa blushes but a grin escapes him. He sings, “No one can resist my charms, Iwa-chan. You of all people should know that!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “I’m not sure I would call them  _ charms _ , exactly, but they’re definitely hard to resist.”

Oikawa beams from the admittance, despite blushing harder. There’s no way Iwaizumi can fight that face. He turns on his side and opens up his arms. 

Oikawa delightfully curls into his chest and grabs a handful of his shirt for good measure. Iwaizumi wraps his arms around him and pulls him close, burying his nose in Oikawa’s soft hair. After giving him a blissful moment there, Oikawa tilts his head up to look at Iwaizumi’s face, watching him with a soft fondness. 

“Iwa-chan… did you really draw a heart around our names?”

He looks so goddamn hopeful, Iwaizumi has to give it to him. He blushes through the resigned admittance, though. 

“Yeah… I drew a heart around our names.” Iwaizumi looks everywhere but at Oikawa’s face, focusing on the feeling of his hair between his fingers and the warmth of his body pressed against his. It’s still new and leaves a feathery feeling in his chest.

Oikawa wails, “That’s so romantic! Why is Iwa-chan so cute? I have so much to put up with as your boyfriend you know! You should be thanking me for staying with a person like you that… does cute things! I almost died when I saw it, how could you do that to me?” 

Iwaizumi pulls his hair gently but smiles. “ _ You _ almost died? I almost died from embarrassment. Or from the sound waves produced by that scream right in my ear.”  

Oikawa giggles happily. “So cute.”

Iwaizumi grins. “I’m not cute. I’m big and manly. I carried you up the stairs just a couple days ago. You’re the cute one.”

He gasps. “I resent that you’re implying I couldn’t carry you up the stairs! I could do it!” Oikawa’s eyes alight with the passion of a challenge. It’s enrapturing. “I’m still an athlete, you know. You’re just a pre-med student so obv–”

Iwaizumi kisses him. He can’t resist Oikawa’s charms, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](http://fxvixen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
